College time!
by Hahayouredead
Summary: Luke, Percy, Nico, and Grover have all been friends since high school. They all go to college together. Annabeth and Luke were friends when they were little. Then Luke moved away and they never talked again. Thalia, Nico, and Percy are all cousins. Of course, the college year goes great until they all bump into each other. Follow them as they finally learn what life is like.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my first stories and because it's a Thaluke and Percabeth story it may take longer to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's pov:

I sighed as I walked down the hall. This was my part time job as a cartoonist for the campus paper. You get paid five bucks an hour and as a college student, I need it. I walked to my work room to find my team was already there. Luke, Nico, and Grover all stared at me as I sat down in my chair. I know people usually draw comics for papers alone, but Nico and Grover could draw and Luke and I could come up with ideas. Nico drew the comic Wacky Quack, featuring a duck that does stupid things. Grover draws Earth to People, where Earth gets back at people who littered or things like that.

"Percy, you're late." Luke says in his best evil villain voice.

Honestly, that voice freaks me out. Nico was drawing skulls on his notepad. He's got this weird obsession with skulls and dead things.

"Hey, Death breath. I'm trying to give you ideas." Luke waved a hand in front of Nico's face.

"Well, I wouldn't even be doing this dumb comic if one, jyou hadn't forced me to. And two, I needed the money." Nico snapped.

Nico could be creepy in his dark clothes and his dark attitude. I have no clue what Will sees in him, considering Will's almost a doctor and loves the sun. I'm training to be a Marine Biologist, Luke wants to become a football player, Grover wants to be a journalist that writes about the Earth and how it's becoming worse for people and animals, and finally, Nico wants to be a drummer in a rock band. He's still looking for the rock band.

"Nico, I was thinking. Maybe Wacky can go fishing and somehow end up in the water with a hook attached to him?" I suggested.

"No. That's too much like the fifth comic where he's fishing and the fish catches him." Luke said, looking through old comics.

"Grover, what about some guy smoking. He leaves his cigarette unblown-out. The grass catches on fire. Then he's near a cliff, getting ready to hang glide, where Earth… I don't." Luke said.

"That's a good idea!" Grover started rough sketches.

Grover was the nature freak of us. Everyone has one. Grover and I have been friends since sixth grade. He had a leg problem then, now the doctors were able to fix his legs and he walks like the restof us. It helps him beat everyone to the enchiladas.

After an hour we called it a day and went to Nico and Luke's room. Luckily, Grover and I had the room right across the hall. We played cards, resulting in Nico almost killing each of us slowly for cheating when he went to the bathroom.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy, Nicoooo." Luke teased.

"That's not smart, Luke. He's already pissed at all of us. Better not to bother him anymore. Besides, he's trying to skype Hazel." I warned.

"Ok, only because he's trying to skype Hazel." Luke pouted like a five year old.

Hazel is Nico's little half sister. She was in California with her boyfriend Frank at the moment. She is too young to come to college yet, so they barely see each other.

We left Nico alone to talk to Hazel and went to my room. Just like in Luke's room, you could tell whose side was whose. Grover's side was covered in posters of the Earth and "Save the Animals". Mine was covered in pictures of surfers and a few sharks.

"So, Percy… How's life?" Luke asked.

"Oh, good. Passing all my classes. How's Molly?" I asked, Molly was Luke's girlfriend.

"Broke up with her. She turned into a bitch." He groaned.

I couldn't agree more. Molly was a nice girl, then she started dating Luke. She got this I'm-better-than-you-so-shut-up attitude and started cheating on Luek with other guys. Luke tried to give her a chance, but she was horrible. I'm glad we won't have to deal with her.

"Like anyone else?" I asked, we really have nothing to talk about.

"Hoping it's you?" Luke teased.

"Only in your dreams." I said.

"And, no. I don't like anyone. I'm trying to lay off dating for awhile. Focus on football."He answered.

"Nobody going to ask how my life is?" Grover asked.

"Nope." Luke and I chorused.

Grover mumbled something about great friends. We had all known each other since high school. I know Luke has a friend who he practically lived with before he moved away. I asked why he hadn't dated her and he answered, "We had a brotherly sisterly connection."

"Well, it's getting late. I better go." Luke said, leaving the room.

Grover and I settled down for bed after we had a small bag of candy. It took us about hour to calm down, considering I'm ADHD and Grover just had really bad sugar highs.

"This year might be the best ever." Grover said.

"Yeah, maybe." I mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

Oh how wrong, yet right, we were.

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short. And sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes there might be. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, *Creepy voice* I'm back. So I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Thalia's pov:

I sat on my bed next to Annabeth. She was flipping through some architecture book. Music was coming through my earbuds as I blocked out the world. I'm the lead guitarist for my band Danger Zone. We played punk songs, mostly covers. Anytime we try to write a song, it turns out horrible. Our drummer, Kyle, has been distant lately and hasn't been as enthusiastic as he was when we formed the band.

"King for a day!" I sung out loud.

I thought I heard something but brushed it off. If something was happening Annabeth would tell me. Suddenly my earbuds were ripped from my ears causing pain to flare up in them.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" I screamed.

"That was for not listening to me." Annabeth answered.

"You said something?" I asked.

She sighed, shaking her head. Annabeth was like a little sister to me. We had been friends since forever. I moved into her old best friend's house apparently. Annabeth and I just clicked. I would sleep at her house all the time. My mother was a alcoholic and beat me whenever I was home. We came here, to college, together.

"Yes I did. I said, Thalia, do you want to do to the football game?" Annabeth said.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure." I answered.

It was only the end of the first month of college. We hadn't gone to the first game. We-I-can barely remember the way around here. Half the time I get lost.

"Who are we playing?" I asked.

"Boston College." Annabeth answer, going back to her book.

I knew the second she went back to her book, I was getting nothing out of her. I watched her flip the pages. I knew that if I stared at her and breathed heavily, she would get pissed. So that's what I do when I'm bored. Like I am now.

"Will you stop?" She snapped, slamming the book shut.

I shrugged, flopping in her lap. She rolled her eyes and went to her bed. I looked at the clock.

"We have another hour before class." I stated.

"Yep." Annabeth placed her book on the ground next to her bed and looked at me.

"So, how's the band?" She asked.

"Oh, good. You know. We play a lot of covers. We've been working on X-kid. We have a gig in Late Night. One day, I'll take you on a tour with us, okay?" I asked.

"Just how I've always wanted to spend my life. Going around the world with a bunch of people who can barely stop singing rock for two seconds, argue every five seconds, and never pay any attention in school." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

I shrugged. Annabeth never liked anyone in my band. Their not my closest friends, but they are all nice, kind of. I looked at the ceiling and sat in silence for a few seconds before I decided to leave. ADHD will get the best of me, meaning I have to move. I walked out of the room and started heading down the hallway. Many people had class right now, so their were very few people out on the grounds. I walked over to one of the places I always go. It was a huge pine tree that I would sit under. I collapsed on the ground, just laying there.

"Thalia?" A voice said.

I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Thalia!" The voice said again, this time tackling me from behind.

I hit the ground hard, landing on my stomach. I flipped the person off of me and sat up, trying to regain my breath.

"Thalia! It's been forever! How's life?" I turned to find none other than my annoying cousin, Percy Jackson.

He was laying down on his stomach with his head resting in his hands, while swinging his legs back and forth.

"A hi, would have been nice." I said, cracking my back.

He laughed, rolling on his back. Same old Percy.

"Life's fine. How's Nico and Grover?" I asked.

"Great! Oh, you have to meet Luke. He moved to the city in the summer before high school. Sorry, I never brought him to see you when you visited. I guess I never really thought of it. Wait, if you're here… That means you go to college here! How come I haven't seen you around?" He asked.

"Probably because this place is huge." There was no way I was telling him I get lost.

"You sure that's it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Are you going to the game. Annie's making me go." I told him.

"Ah, the alleged Annabeth. How come we've never met her?" He asked.

"Because she couldn't leave with just me to come and see you guys. So, are you going to the game or not?" I asked, hating were the conversation was starting to go.

"Yes, I'm going. Luke's the quarterback. We all have to go or he'll never help us again." Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"You can meet Annabeth at the game, okay?" I asked.

"Okay." He said, beaming at me.

"Well, I got to go. See you around?" I asked.

"See ya." He smiled and walked in the opposite direction of me.

I smiled; It felt good to see my old cousin again, and it was going to feelt even better when I prove him wrong at the game tonight. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Thalia! Where are you?! You're going to be late to class!" Annabeth screamed into the phone.

"Shit!" I yelled, hanging up.

I sprinted as fast as I could to class.

Oh, I had no idea what was going to happen at the game tonight.

**Hey guys. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I made, this is my first story. Hope you guys liked it! I'll try and update sooner next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back again! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Luke's pov:

I stood in the parking lot of the football field with Percy, Grover, and Nico. We were waiting for Nico and Percy's cousin to show up with her friend. I had to go to the locker room soon, so she better come now.

"There she is! Thalia!" Percy screamed, waving his arms around.

Nico and Grover's heads perked up at the mention of her name. I looked around, trying to get my first look at the two girls.

"So these are your cousins, Thals?" A female voice said.

I turned around and saw two girls standing behind us. One girl was hot, in like a punk-goth way. She had spiky jet black hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket and ripped, black skinny jeans. The girl next to her had stormy grey eyes and honey blonde hair. Wait, isn't that, Annabeth?

"Unfortunately. Annabeth, this is Percy, Nico, Grover, and whatever your name is." Thalia said, motioning to us.

I saw Percy hand Nico some cash. Of course they bet on if she was real or not. Wait, that is Annabeth.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth. And the boy Thalia doesn't know is Lukey." Percy said.

"Luke. Not Lukey." I snapped.

Nico and Grover snickered. Thalia smirked, which was cute. Like the freckles on her nose. Shit Luke, you said no dating for awhile. I mentally scolded myself.

"Wait. Do I know you?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Luke! Get your ass over here and get ready!" Coach had come out of the stadium just to scream at me.

"Coming coach!" I yelled back.

"See you, Lukey!" Percy screamed after me as I ran toward the door.

I ran to the locker room, dodging random people. Ethan, someone who I try to avoid regularly, stopped me at the locker room door.

"Luke." He growled.

"Listen, Ethan. I don't have time, nor care, for what you are about to say." I pushed him out of the way, walking into the locker room.

"Luke! Hows it goin'?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, good." I answered.

Jordan was the backup quarterback. He was a buffer guy, and got invitations to many colleges. He liked to keep us all updated on what things were happening and where. Once he told us when the Greek teacher was having a pop quiz and we all were able to study.

"I heard it went downhill with Molly. Sorry man." Jordan gave me a sad smile.

"She's a bitch. Cheated on me fifty times and I couldn't talk to one girl without her screaming that I cheated on her." I stated.

"That's still my sister." Greg, a linebacker, snapped.

"You got to admit, she is a little bit of a bitch." Pete, a running back, said.

Greg looked angry, but didn't protest. Greg and Molly are twins, and were always best friends until she revealed her inner bitch. We all changed into our gear and waited for ciach.

"Alright! Today we're facing BC! As you all know, BC has not lost a game yet! I expect you to be the team to beat them! Got it?!" Coach screamed.

"Yeah!" We all yelled back.

"Well get moving then!" Coach yelled.

We all ran out of the locker room and onto the field. The crowd erupted into cheers as we entered the field. They were so loud the announcers had trouble saying our names over the noise. Bec, the national anthem singer, walked out on the field. She had chocolate brown hair and grass green eyes. Everyone lined up as she sang.

"Home of the braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvveee." She sung.

Everyone applauded as she walked past us, the biggest smile on her face. We all got ready in position, and the game started.

Everything in the game rolled smoothly, even if it was intense. The score stayed neck and neck. Every Time we got a touchdown, so did they. In the third quarter, BC started getting a little rougher. We held it together until the fourth quarter. One kid on their team reached to tackle Pete, then instead grabbed his helmet and snapped it to the side. Pete fell hard, and landed unmoving. I heard a whistle blown as we all rushed to his side.

"Pete?" Greg asked.

The only thing that proved he was alive was the movement of his chest. A small groan escaped his lips, and the whole team let out a sigh of relief. Coach waved over a official, telling them to get a medic. The kid on the BC team was ejected from the game. Pete got wheeled off the field and to the hospital.

"Alright, I know you all want to go to the hospital to see him, but we're in the middle of a game right now so no. Get your heads in the game and win this for Pete!" Coach screamed.

The game started up again and we did win, but not by much. Everyone was half way undressed when coach came in.

"Listen up. I got word back from the hospital. THey said Pete will be fine, but no one can visit him for a week unless they are family. So, everyone is to go back to their dorms." With that coach walked out, ignoring our protests.

I sighed and finished changing. Percy, Nico, Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth were waiting for me in the parking lot.

"Hey! I heard about Pete. We all hope he's ok." Grover said, as everyone else nodded.

"Coach said he should be fine. So, you all bond while I was on the field?" I asked.

"Yes. I learned that you know Annabeth." Percy stated.

"Could have told me." Thalia mumbled.

Annabeth slapped her off the top of the head.

"We all pitched in by telling Thalia every embarrassing story about you. Like the time you lost the bet and had to run around the high school in only boxers and a coconut bra." Nico said.

Damn, he's cruel.

"And that time you had a crush on Sally in second grade." Annabeth said, with the same smirk Nico had.

"Which was all very interesting." Thalia said, with the evilest smirk I had only seen Nico pull off once.

"Your all evil. Anyways it's nice to see you again, Annabeth." I said, smiling at her.

"You too." She looked at Thalia expectantly.

"Ugh, fine. Nice to meet you or whatever." Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

Percy snorted and mumbled something like, "Classic Pinecone Face."

"Hey, wanna come to our dorm for a little while?" Grover asked the girls.

"Sure, that sounds fun. Right, Thals?" Annabeth asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Sure." Thalia shrugged.

Damn that girl can pull off those clothes. Wait, what the hell did I just think?

"Alright lets go." Percy said.

We started toward my dorm. Somehow we ended up in my room instead of Percy's. Nico's side of the room was darker, more black and skulls and stuff. Mine had football players and pictures from high school. Every sat on my side of the room except for Nico.

"What's wrong with my side of the room?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing Death Breath." Thalia said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"It's better than your's, Pinecone Face." Nico said, adding in the last part.

"No, actually. Annabeth makes me keep my room clean. But we both agree that Seaweed Brain's room is the worst." Thalia said, looking completely serious.

"Stop calling me that!" Percy said as Thalia and Nico laughed.

Well, Thalia laughed, rolling off the bed and onto the floor. Nico just smirked and gave a small snort.

"Stop laughing… Pinecone Face." Percy added on the last part, looking half defeated.

"Where did you guys get those names. I mean, Nico's I understand, but the rest…" I trailed off.

"Oh, sorry. I got mine because I love surfing and the ocean, and everyone calls me stupid. THalia got hers when she got stuck in a pine tree for four hours. Then she finally fell down with pine cones and sap all over her. I think it had to do with her fear of-" Percy said.

"Shut up!" Thalia yelled, giving Percy a perfect ten in evil glares.

And here I am thinking Nico was scarey.

"Ok, well, we better go. See you soon?" Annabeth asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah sure, see you soon." Grover said, pressed up against the wall.

I realized that Percy was hiding under Nico's bed, Grover up against the wall, and Nico in the corner. Their eyes followed Thalia as she left. After five minutes of silence, Percy pulled Grover out of the room and into theirs.

"Goodnight, Nico." I said as I crawled into bed.

"Mmm hmm." He mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

I couldn't help but think, did I really find Percy's cousin cute? So, sh ewas cute, not that big of a deal, I thought.

Oh god, was I wrong.

**Little bit of Thaluke in that one. Please review, and sorry for any mistakes. I'll try to update as soon as possible! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry it's a little late, I have a lot going on in my life at the moment. I swear I'll try and get the next one up sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeth's pov:

"So, what'd ya think of my of my idiot cousins?" Thalia pestered me.

"They were nice." I said.

We were back at or dorm after the football game. I still can't believe Luke's here! He left and then Thalia showed up, now he's back! I was inwardly screaming to myself.

"So, this Luke kid. He was the boy who you knew?" Thalia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." I said, popping the P.

Thalia looked the ceiling. It was going to be a great year, know that we know that Luke and Thalia's cousins go here. We could all catch up.

"So… nice is all you think of them?" THalia asked.

I thought it over in my head. Grover seemed nice and sweet. Nico was creepy and dark, but was kind of nice. Percy was nice, sweet, and maybe, just a little bit, cute.

"Yes." I answered.

"Grover?" She asked, clearly trying to get something out of me.

"Nice and seems sweet." I answered looking for my book.

"Nico?" She pressed on as I threw aside the blanket.

"Creepy and dark, but seems okay." I looked down the crack in between the bed and the wall.

"Percy?" I could tell from her voice she was smirking.

"Nice, sweet, funny…" I answered, turning to look at her.

In one hand she held my book, taunting flipping through the pages.

"Give it back now." I growled.

"Hm? This?" She asked innocently, pointing to the cover.

"Yes that. Now give it back." I snapped.

"Is that any way to talk to your elder?" She asked, looking mockingly mortified.

"If by elder you mean annoying best friend who is five months older than you, then yes." I said as I dove for the book.

She moved to the side faster and sprinted to the other side of the room. I shoot up, glaring at her. She had one of those annoying smirks on her face.

"Give it." I snapped.

"I know you were holding back something about my cousins and Grover. What?" She smirked again as I missed her.

"Nothing. I held back nothing." I made another attempt to grab it.

"If you were holding back nothing, then why did you blush, just a little bit?" She taunted.

My eyes grew wide. Her smirk only grew as I glared at her.

"If I tell you, I get my book back?" I questioned.

She nodded excitedly. God, sometimes she was like a five year old.

"I thought Percy was cute? Okay?" I snapped, making a mad grab for the book

She smiled and laughed. Thalia laughed so hard she was rolling on the ground.

"P-p-percy?!" She screamed with laughter.

I glared at her, but couldn't help the heat rise up into my cheeks.

"Shut up." I snapped, storming over to my bed.

She continued rolling on the ground, shrieking, until one of the girls down the hall came in and told her to shut up. I glared at her as she jumped on my bed and laid next to me.

"Percy, huh?" She snickered.

I tried to think of something I could taunt her with.

"What about Luke? Did you think he was cute?" I asked, expecting a smart retort.

"Hell no." There was a slight edge to her voice.

I looked over at her. Her face was still red with laughter. She looked truly disgusted, and I would have believed it if I hadn't dealt with her for around ten years.

"Oh my god… You think he's cute!" I exclaimed.

"No I don't!" She yelled.

"Yes you do!" I smirked.

There was a slight blush on her cheeks, and her eyes looked like there was real lightning in them. She was giving me an evil stare. I remember at the game Percy said if he had to rate her stares on a scarey scale of one to ten, he'd give it a thirteen.

"No. I. Don't." She growled through her teeth.

"Yes. You. Do." I spoke slowly like talking to a three year old.

"No I don't." She snapped, pushing me off the bed with her feet.

She spread out across my bed and closed her eyes. There was a slight smirk on her face.

"Get off my bed." I said, standing up.

" until you admit I don't like Luke and you would date my cousin." She said, yawning.

"No. Thalia-" I was cut off by when she yawned even louder.

"Thal-" And I was cut off again by an even louder yawn.

"Fine! You don't think he's cute and I want to go on a date with your cousin!" I screamed, pushing her off the bed.

She cried out in surprise as she landed face first on the ground. I jumped on my bed and pulled the blanket up to my neck.

"Come on, Annabeth." Thalia poked me when I didn't say anything.

"Annie?" She tried the nickname I liked when I was younger.

"No? Alright, I'll talk to you in the morning." She said.

I heard the creak of springs as she jumped on her bed and fell asleep. I laid there, thinking about what happened. Thalia's cousins and Grover, Luke, then Thalia finding out I think Percy's cute, and lastly Thalia may or may not think Luke's cute. But what does it matter, it's not like this will continue.

Oh god, I couldn't have been any wronger.

**Hey, hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes. I'll get the next chapter up soon. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey guys! I hope you all are liking the story so far. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the late update, with everything going on and not to mention a little bit of writers block. Please Review!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy pov:

I looked over at Grover, who was currently hanging up pictures of forests and things like that. It had been one week since the football game, and another game was coming up this friday. We had bumped into Thalia and Annabeth many times and I'm pretty sure Luke's starting to crush on Thalia. I wouldn't be surprised if Thalia liked him too.

"Yo, Percy. Pass me the tape." Grover waved a hand.

I tossed him the tape, which landed perfectly a foot away from his hand. Now I understand why I didn't make the sixth grade baseball team.

After hanging out with the girls for a week, I decided that Annabeth was, cute? Yeah, cute.

"Hey, G-man. Want to go down to the Wolf's Cave?" I asked.

"That restaurant down the street? Sure, if anyone had money." He snorted.

"I'm sure we could pull it off. Listen, we've got that cartooning job, and I know you work part time at the park. Don't deny it." I said, pointing at him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"And that gets us how much? Twenty dollars?" He asked, then went back to hanging up a picture of some ocean sunset.

I sighed. He must have noticed.

"Wish you could be a surfer? Still haven't decided about the marine life or the waves?" He asked, putting up the next picture.

I had always wanted to be a professional surfer. I went to local competitions, hoping to be spotted. SO far that hasn't happened, and I decided to fall back on marine life. I still go to the competitions around here, though.

"Well, I haven't got a scout to notice me yet. Have I?" I asked, rolling back on my bed.

"Well, at least you're still doing something you like. Remember ol' Oscar? I heard he's in Law now. Sucks for him." Grover said, sighing.

Oscar was the class clown with low grades in High School. I guess his parents had enough of the low grades and made him go into Law. I remember Luke saying he heard that it was either that or Military School.

"Eh. True, true." I said, nodding my head.

We walked over to Luke and Nico's room and counted money.

"I have twenty dollars we can use, the rest is for school." Luke said, putting a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"I've got thirty dollars and sixty two cents." Nico said, putting his money with Luke's.

"Well, I got… um… twenty five dollars and fifty cents." I said, pouring my money in the pile.

Grover stayed still.

"Grover, man, put in your money." Luke said.

Grover still didn't move.

"G-man, come on. How much do you have anyways?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He held out a clenched hand. Then he mumbled something I didn't catch.

"What was that?" Nico asked, half glaring at Grover.

"I said, I have fifty." He said.

"Dollars? Man that'll pay for half of the dinner." I said, amazed that he was giving that much.

"No. I have f-f-fifty… cents." He said, dropping two quarters in the pile.

We all groaned. Nico started getting up and Luke slumped down in his chair.

"Well lets see. We have twenty… fifty… eighty dollars and sixty two cents. That's enough for-" I started, trying to bring everyone's hopes up.

"For a laundry cleaning. Not for a dinner." Nico snapped, crawling into bed.

Grover sniffled. With all of us on a low budget, we rarely go to the Cave. If we're lucky, we can save up to go a few times this year. When we first came here, we went to the Cave to celebrate. Then we quickly lost money, and had to take up the cartooning job.

"Come on G-man. Maybe another night." I pulled Grover out of their room and into ours. THe second I closed the door he broke down in tears.

"I-I-It's all m-my f-fault." He blubbered like a baby.

Tears ran down his face, falling onto his shirt. I hated seeing Grover like this, he was like a brother to me.

"Yo, G-man. It's alright. We'll go another night. Nothing much, okay?" I tried calming him down.

He stopped crying after a few minutes, but I'm sure that was just for me. As we went to bed I could still hear his sniffles. I sighed. The year will get better. I reassured myself.

Oh, how I wish I had known how wrong I was.

**Ermahgerd! Sorry if this chapter was short! I am also sorry for updated wicked late! I'll try my best to update. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. IMPORTANT

** LISTEN UP! I AM SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING BUT I AM GOING THROUGH SOME REALLY BAD SHIT AT THE MOMENT AND I DON'T NOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN SO JUST PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! I AM TRYIGN HARD BUT HIS IS FUCKED UP AND I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW! SO SORRY!**

** -hahayouredead**


End file.
